Witches Through Time
by P3E
Summary: The four Halliwell sisters, trying to save Prue, inadvertently travel through time. Emotions and tensions are boiling over as the stakes climb higher and higher. FULL EPISODE! please rate and review! ENJOY!


**Ep. 6 Witches Through Time**

*Billie plays Piper in this episode*

*Piper plays Prue in this episode*

**Teaser**

_ Cut to: a view of the manor. _

_Cut to: a view of the attic. Billie, Paige, Grams, and Patty still lie unconscious. _

Berthold: (voice over) Let's see how you like this…

_Cut to: a view Piper/Prue and Phoebe as they watch in horrified disbelief as the demon Berthold throws the fragile box containing Piper's soul against the wall and shatters it. _

Phoebe: NO!

Berthold: That felt good.

Phoebe: You bastard!

Berthold: Oh stop, you'll hurt my feelings.

_Cut to: a view of Berthold as he kicks Phoebe in the stomach. _

Berthold: You know, I always thought everything I'd heard about the Charmed Ones was overrated.

_Cut to: a view of Piper/Prue who has made it to her feet and is trying again to blow him up. _

Berthold: This proves it.

_Cut to: a view of Berthold as he approaches Piper/Prue. He backhands her across the face, which knocks her to the ground hard._

Berthold: No…really…don't get up. I can decimate your family on my own thanks.

_Cut to: a view of Berthold as he again turns his attention to Phoebe. He grabs her by the throat and lifts her off of the ground. _

Berthold: Now, you I like. You're feisty. You're like a doll that I can smack around.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe as Berthold throws her across the room._

Berthold: See? Lots of fun.

Billie: (voice over) You will not touch her again.

_Cut to: a view of Billie. She stands unwaveringly by the attic door. Berthold sees her and smiles. _

Berthold: Yum…more dollies.

_Cut to: a view of Billie as she tries to use her power. It doesn't work._

Billie: Oh…um…

_Cut to: a view of Berthold. He grabs Billie by the throat and lifts her off of her feet._

Berthold: I can tell. You won't be as much fun.

_Sound over: voices chanting in the background. _

_Cut to: a view of Berthold. He lets Billie fall back down to the ground and turns to see Paige, Grams, and Patty. They stand behind the Book of Shadows reciting Berthold's vanquishing spell. _

Berthold: This is annoying.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. She has managed to limp over to stand next to Patty. The four women tightly hold hands and continue chanting. _

_Cut to: a view of Berthold. He begins convulsing and after a moment implodes with a devastating scream. _

Phoebe: Thank you.

Grams: Is everyone all right?

Piper/Prue: (voice over) Yeah.

_Cut to: a view of Billie as she looks down at her hands. Piper/ Prue, behind Billie, gets on her feet and leans against a wall._

Billie: These aren't mine.

Paige: (voice over) Billie…

_Cut to: a view of the Angel of Death as he appears in between Billie and Phoebe. _

Phoebe: You've got to be kidding me.

Death: You're telling me.

_Cut to: a view of Grams and Patty._

Grams: What is it that you want now?

Phoebe: (voice over) Piper….

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe as she stares down the Angel. _

Phoebe: The demon smashed the box…released Piper's soul.

Patty: (voice over) Oh no…

Death: I have not come to take your sister's soul or anyone's for that matter.

Paige: I don't understand.

Death: Neither do I. I have an involuntary empathy for this family, which is as much to blame for this favor as the fact that it was also a direct order.

_Cut to: a view of Billie. She continues to look down at herself and begins to shake. _

_Cut to: a view of the Angel of Death._

Death: I have not come to collect a soul with the intention of releasing it into the afterlife, but I have come to let you know I have a soul in my possession and that it will remain in my hands until you restore spiritual order.

Paige: …but who if not Piper?

Death: The soul I possess belongs to Billie.

Phoebe: I don't understand.

_Cut to: a view of Piper/Prue. She steps up beside Billie. _

Piper/Prue: How can you have Billie's soul if she's standing right here?

_Cut to: a view of Billie. She takes one look at Piper/Prue and faints._

Piper/Prue: Oh…

**OPENING CREDITS**

**ACT 1**

_Cut to: a view of the manor._

_Cut to: a view of the attic. Billie/Piper has been moved to a chair. Patty stands over her wetting her face with a damp cloth as Paige holds her hand. Grams, Piper/Prue, and Phoebe are speaking with the Angel of Death. _

Grams: So… Piper is Prue and Billie is Piper. This is getting out of control.

Phoebe: Getting out of control? Grams this has been a circus ever since I had that stupid premonition.

Piper/Prue: What premonition?

Phoebe: Don't worry about it. Is there no way you can fix this? You're the Angel of Death; you must be able to do something.

Death: Even if I could, I'm not allowed to interfere. You are to figure this out on our own.

Grams: Do you remember the "let's fake our deaths" incident? These girls aren't known for the stellar ability to clean up their own messes.

Phoebe: Grams!

Grams: It's the truth.

Piper/Prue: You faked your deaths?

Phoebe: Yeah, don't worry about it. Death?

Death: I've done all I was supposed to, and now it's time for me to go. Good luck. You'll need it.

_Cut to: a view of the Angel as he disappears._

Phoebe: What was that supposed to mean?

Billie/Piper: (voice over) Ow…what happened?

Phoebe: Here we go.

_Cut to: a view of Billie/Piper as she sits up cradling her head in her hand. Paige still kneels beside her. Piper/Prue, Phoebe, and Grams take positions around her._

Paige: Ok, Piper, when you open your eyes you're going to be…a little alarmed, but I need you not to panic. Ok?

Billie/Piper: Paige, what the hell are you talking about?

_Cut to: a view of Billie/Piper as she looks to Paige and then in front of her where Piper/Prue stands._

Billie/Piper: Why am I looking at myself without a mirror?

Phoebe: Um…a lot happened while you were gone Piper…

Billie/Piper: You let something possess my body! What the hell is wrong with all of you?

_Cut to: a view of Billie/Piper. She quickly gets to her feet. _

Billie/Piper: I don't know what you are or who you are but get out of my body before I vanquish your sorry ass.

Piper/Prue: I can't. I…

Billie/Piper: The hell you can't…

_Cut to: a view of Billie/Piper as she attempts to blow Piper/Prue up. The attic remains silent when nothing happens._

Billie/Piper: What the hell happened to my powers?

Patty: You don't have them in that body sweetheart.

_Cut to: a view of Billie/Piper as she looks from Patty, to Piper/Prue, and finally to Phoebe._

Billie/Piper: Whose body am I in?

Paige: Billie. You're in Billie. She must have taken the potion before we got the chance to return you to your body. There was an attack and we didn't really have the time…

Billie/Piper: So I'm in Billie. Then where is she?

Phoebe: Safe. We owe her a lot. She came back just in time to save you.

_Cut to: a view of Billie/Piper. She goes closer to Piper/Prue._

Billie/Piper: And who's in me?

Phoebe: It's Prue.

_Cut to: a view of Billie/Piper as her legs falter. Piper/Prue and Paige attend to her as she collapses. Phoebe kneels behind her._

Paige: Are you ok?

Billie/Piper: I'm ok. This body keeps getting dizzy. Billie's a wimp.

_Cut to: a view of Grams as she goes to stand by Patty. _

Grams: I think we should go.

Piper/Prue: Grams…

Patty: You're grandmother's right. We've done all we can for now. Right now it should be the four of you.

Grams: You'll call when you need us again. We'll be watching. Goodbye my darlings.

_Cut to: a view of Grams and Patty. Patty blows a kiss to her daughters as they disappear. _

_Cut to: a view of Billie/Piper as she stares at Piper/Prue._

Billie/Piper: How do I know it's really you?

Piper/Prue: Piper…

Phoebe: Ask her something. Oh like, what's her favorite thing to cook?

Billie/Piper: Too easy.

Phoebe: Ok… how about…what is…

Paige: Be her big sister, Prue, and tell her what you see.

_Cut to: a view of Piper/Prue as she looks to Paige. She breathes deep. _

Piper/Prue: Ok. I see…strength. I feel strength in you Piper. You've conquered so much. Just your power alone is amazing. The last time I saw you, you were blowing up watermelons and hitting me with bookshelves, and now I don't even have to think to tap into it, this body just knows. You're a mother. There was a time when you were uncomfortable just holding babies…you, Dan, little Dan.

_Cut to: a view of Billie/Piper. She laughs before covering her mouth as she begins to cry._

Piper/Prue: Those boys adore you. Leo does too. I remember your wedding day and how Leo wouldn't give in even though I almost ruined everything. It's refreshing to see how that your love has grown; that he loves you ten times now more than he did then. He was willing to kill me to get you back…brings back feelings from the Four Horseman debacle, but I'll let that be for now.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe as she strokes Piper/Prue's shoulder._

Piper/Prue: Being inside you, I can kind of see your memories. When I died…I can see the burden you had on your shoulders. You were right to hate me. I'm so sorry.

_Cut to: a view of Piper/Prue and Billie/Piper as they hug. Billie/Piper wipes her eyes._

Billie/Piper: It really is you.

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She looks down at her hands trying to fight the feeling of being excluded._

Piper/Prue: And you Pheebs… I see a future, which…

Phoebe: …is ironic yeah yeah…

Piper/Prue: It's not anymore. It hasn't been since before I died. I see heart. You love more deeply than anyone in this family. It consumes you…and saying that brings up Piper's memories of Leo saying something of that effect to you: something to do with togas?

Phoebe: Yeah, well…

Piper/Prue: At any rate, it's true. To me, the way you love is the strongest power you have.

_Cut to: a view of Piper/Prue and Phoebe as they kiss each other's cheeks. _

Piper/Prue: Paige…my baby sister.

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she looks to Piper/Prue._

Piper/Prue: I may not know you, but I can see you and what I see is safety. You've become home for Piper and Phoebe: a constant, unfailing safe place they can run to and it's not just because you're a healer. It's the nature of you, Paige. I envy you for that, and I love you for it. Thank you.

_Cut to: a view of Piper/Prue as she wraps Paige tightly in her arms. Billie/Piper and Phoebe join in on the hug. After a moment they separate._

Billie/Piper: How long will this last? You're being here…

Piper/Prue: We haven't figured that out yet. Crossing that bridge when we come to it seems like the best idea.

Billie/Piper: I feel like we're already on it. Prue, I can't see my sons like…oh my God. Where are Wyatt and Chris?

Phoebe: They're with Leo and Victor. It's safer.

Paige: Breathe.

Billie/Piper: Ok. God this body…Billie is a nut job. And for the record, not having my powers sucks.

Phoebe: Speaking of powers…

Paige: How do you have yours Prue?

Piper/Prue: I don't think I do. I can do the shield thing but that's it. I've been blowing up demons not moving them. I don't know how the shield is working.

Billie/Piper: Shield?

Phoebe: Yeah, apparently she and Wyatt are what are called Shelters. That's where the shield comes from.

Billie/Piper: You're powers advanced while you were dead?

Phoebe: No, she just got them, the lucky jerk.

Piper/Prue: Um, hello? I'm still here.

Paige: It actually makes sense that you can access that power if you think about it. Chris's power didn't manifest until he was born and Wyatt's shield was the only power he could use in the womb…

Billie/Piper: Are we forgetting "flower-fun" Wyatt and "fireworks-not-fire" Wyatt?

Piper/Prue: Huh?

Billie/Piper: Tricks he played on me in my first trimester…

Paige: Well, no, that was him affecting your power when you tried to use them, not him manifesting them on his own. The shield had nothing to do with you.

Billie/Piper: He healed me too though.

Piper/Prue: Well…

Paige: He's half whitelighter. I'm willing to bet that his shield is affected by it just as much as my telekinesis is. Remember the candle? It didn't work the way you expected. So for Wyatt, maybe healing was part of the whole "shield equals ultimate protection" thing.

Phoebe: So nothing can stop it?

Paige: It makes sense.

Piper/Prue: That means…

Billie/Piper: So maybe it did develop when you were dead, Prue, only…

Phoebe: You wouldn't have known. Why would you be in an emotional state to access that power while floating on a cloud?

Billie/Piper: Interesting.

Piper/Prue: Am I not allowed to have any of the answers anymore?

_Cut to: a view of the four women as they laugh together. _

Phoebe: So what happens now?

Piper/Prue: It'd be nice to stay this way…

Billie/Piper: I'm sorry?

Piper/Prue: Not the body part obviously Piper but…

Phoebe: The four of us here. It would be nice.

Paige: Apparently, it's supposed to happen.

Phoebe: Come again?

Paige: With all the chaos I didn't get the chance to tell you that when I went to see the Elders they told me we have to create the Power of Four.

Piper/Prue: The Power of Four?

Paige: Yep. He said the future of the world depends on it.

Billie/Piper: What the hell does that mean?

Paige: Just what I said, if we don't find a way the world is a goner.

Billie/Piper: Who says?

Phoebe: The Angel of Destiny who else? She's starting to bug me.

Paige: It wasn't her. There's someone, something, else higher.

Billie/Piper: Ok, that's enough.

_Cut to: a view of Billie/Piper as she gets to her feet. _

Piper/Prue: What are you doing?

Billie/Piper: We are going to summon Destiny.

Piper/Prue: She didn't come when we tried last time…

Paige: Are you sure that's the best idea Piper?

Billie/Piper: We can sit around and have our destinies messed with whenever this…higher power or whatever feels like it or we can summon Destiny's ass and get answers. I mean, aren't you tired yet?

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe as she stands._

Phoebe: Let's do it.

Paige: Phoebe…

Phoebe: Look, I know our future changes with every choice we make but this was planned. Prue left the afterlife because something told her we'd need her.

_Cut to: a view of Piper/Prue. She gets onto her feet. _

Piper/Prue: It was deliberate, and I'm ready to find out why.

Phoebe: Then there's Piper who somehow, at the exact time Prue was looking for an opening on this plane, came up with the brilliant idea to kill herself…

Billie/Piper: Hey.

Phoebe: …call me crazy but that sounds like a muse to me. Or maybe something was channeling Barbus, using her fear of never having Prue again against her. Piper's not that insane all by herself.

Billie/Piper: Again, I say hey.

Phoebe: I haven't even gotten to my premonition. It had to come from somewhere…

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She joins her sisters._

Paige: Ok. I get it. We're being screwed with. Let's go.

Phoebe: Good. Join hands and concentrate.

_Cut to: a view of the four sisters holding hands in a circle. Paige is the first to open her eyes and see the Angel of Destiny, different than the one they'd dealt with before, standing by the Book of Shadows. _

Paige: Um, guys…

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe, Piper/Prue, and Billie/Piper as they open their eyes and turn to face Destiny._

Billie/Piper: You look different.

Destiny: So do you. It's about time you called me.

_Cut to: a view of the sisters nervously glancing at each other. _

**FADE OUT**

**END OF ACT 1**

**ACT 2 **

_Cut to: a view of the manor. _

_Cut to: a view of the attic. The four Halliwells stand in front of the Angel of Destiny. _

Destiny: I was watching just now. It was very touching.

Billie/Piper: You're a dictator and a spy?  
Phoebe: Careful Piper.

Destiny: It's quite all right. I understand your frustrations.

Billie/Piper: You understand my frustrations? Are you kidding me? You set this whole thing up. You and whomever you're working for are having a grand old time up there playing with our lives without any regard as to how it's affecting us down here and you come here telling us you understand our frustrations?

Piper/Prue: Look, we understand that you're the Angel of Destiny sent by a higher power all right, so we pretty much have to do whatever you say, but there comes a point where it's too much. You can do whatever you want to me because I'm dead and don't really care anymore, but after this is over you will leave them alone. I don't want to hear or see you in this house or anywhere near my sisters again. Is that understood?

Destiny: You can't stop destiny.

Piper/Prue: You'd be surprised at what I can do.

Paige: Just tell us what needs to be done.

Destiny: You need to assemble the Power of Four.

Phoebe: Hello, it's right here.

Destiny: No it's not.

Phoebe: OK, well yeah, because Prue is in Piper and Piper is in Billie, but still…

Destiny: No. There can be no "but still." Prue must exist here in this time as Prue in spirit and body.

Billie/Piper: I'd like my body back too, thank you very much.

Paige: Ok so how do we do that? We're all out of soul boxes.

Destiny: You don't need one. The answer lies inside each of you. Your job now is to find it.

_Cut to: a view of the Angel of Destiny as he disappears._

Billie/Piper: I really hate them.

Paige: Piper, you can't hate destiny.

Billie/Piper: I can and I do.

Piper/Prue: All right let's focus. Ok? We have to figure out what to do.

Phoebe: We could dig up Prue's body…

Piper/Prue: What?

Phoebe: I'm just kidding.

Paige: What's the real plan then?

Phoebe: We could go back in time.

Piper/Prue: …to do what exactly?

Phoebe: …to stop you from dying.

_Cut to: a view of Piper/Prue as she walks away from the group. Billie/Piper sits on the side of the table._

Paige: I don't think that's the best plan Phoebe. Changing the past will change everything that's happened to us since then.

Phoebe: Well, yeah, isn't that the point?

Paige: The point is to somehow get Prue to exist in our time not to change our entire history.

Phoebe: Changing our history is the only way to get her back, Paige, isn't it?

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe as she looks to Piper/Prue and then Billie/Piper for help._

Phoebe: Guys…a little help?

Piper/Prue: Paige is right.

Phoebe: What?

Piper/Prue: Going back in time is too risky, ok. Pheebs you know that.

Phoebe: Yeah, but Prue…

Piper/Prue: No, Phoebe all right. My life track is only one that should be affected… well, and yours by association since we really can't avoid it, but that's it ok. We don't know how many lives we'll affect or what will change. It's way too dangerous.

Phoebe: I don't…

Piper/Prue: Phoebe! I said no!

Phoebe: Prue…I just don't see another way.

Piper/Prue: That's because you're thinking like an over-emotional sister. Get yourself together all right and start thinking like a witch.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe as she looks down her hands. _

_Cut to: a view of Piper/Prue. She sighs and runs her hands over her face._

Piper/Prue: I'm sorry. All right, I shouldn't have yelled. It's just a really delicate situation. I'm a little on edge.

Phoebe: It's ok. We all are.

Piper/Prue: I know.

Paige: Ok, so let's think. How do we pluck Prue from the past without changing it?

_Cut to: a view of the sisters as they fall silent._

Phoebe: Don't everyone jump at once now.

Paige: I honestly can't think of one thing. I mean, this is totally unprecedented: no one's ever done anything like this before.

Piper/Prue: That's the great thing about being the Charmed Ones. We can do anything, and we will do this all right. My life depends on it.

Phoebe: We will do this for you Prue, I just can't think of any answers.

Billie/Piper: Maybe we don't need them yet.

Piper/Prue: What do you mean Piper?

Billie/Piper: Phoebe do you remember that spell you cast when you wanted to know if you should marry Cole? To hear your heart's desire…maybe if we tweak it a little bit we can use that. Find the answer we need that way.

Paige: That just might work.

Phoebe: Oh come on guys there is no way I remember that spell. It was like five years ago.

Piper/Prue: Think hard Phoebe. Use your premonition power if you have to.

Phoebe: I've never gone back to see a specific past event before, Prue, you know… they just come to me.

Billie/Piper: You went back to see Mom's death.

Phoebe: Sam was here then Piper. He gave that to me. I've never done it alone.

Paige: …but you have forced your premonitions before.

Piper/Prue: Try.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. She closes her eyes. After a moment, a jolt goes through her as she sees herself in the past._

Phoebe: I see it. I need paper.

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she retrieves a pencil and paper to give to Phoebe._

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. She writes down the spell and then opens her eyes. _

Phoebe: There.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe as she hands Billie/Piper the spell._

Billie/Piper: Ok. So if we use this spell we might be able to find the way.

Piper/Prue: It sounds good to me. Any other ideas?

_Cut to: a view of Piper/Prue as she looks to the others for suggestions._

Piper/Prue: Then let's do it.

_Cut to: a view of Piper/Prue as she joins her sisters at the table where Billie/Piper still sits. _

Billie/Piper: Ok, Pheebs you're up.

Phoebe: Me?

Billie/Piper: Yeah, you're the spell master.

Phoebe: Ugh…

Billie/Piper: Oh come on Pheebs, you know how it is. You're the spell master, I'm the potion wizard, Paige is the super witch, and Prue…well she's the oldest and that's enough.

Piper/Prue: Thanks.

Billie/Piper: She's also cocky.

Piper/Prue: Hey…

Phoebe: Hey yourself, I need quiet. Thank you.

_Cut to: a view of Piper/Prue and Billie/Piper as they smile at each other._

Phoebe: Ok, I think I've got it. Are we ready?

Paige: Yes.

Piper/Prue: We're as ready as we're ever going to get.

Phoebe: All right.

_Cut to: a view of the girls. Phoebe writes "How do we get Prue back?" on a slip of paper and then crinkles it up in her hand. Paige places a mini cauldron on the table as the four sisters take their places around the table and take each other's hands._

Phoebe: Here goes nothing.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe as she sets fire to the paper she holds._

Phoebe: Hear these words hear the rhyme. We send to you this burning sign. A question burns within this fire. We ask to hear our heart's desire. Send us to the answer true, to bring together the old and new.

_Cut to: a view of the girls. White lights appear and swirl around them furiously. Suddenly the sisters disappear from the attic._

_Cut to: an outside view of the manor as time rewinds. Once time settles comes to a halt we see an outside, daytime view of the manor._

_Cut to: a view of the grandfather clock in the front hall as it stops rewinding and ends at 6:25am. _

Prue: (voice over) Look, I know that this all sound incredible…

_Cut to: a view of Prue as she speaks with Piper and Dr. Griffiths. _

Prue: …but it doesn't make it any less true all right. Now, you're a healer: you do good. Now either you have saved too many lives or you're about to save a life that they don't want you to save.

Dr. Griffiths: They?

_Cut to: a view of a Piper who looks incredulous._

Prue: (voice over) Yeah…

_Cut to: a view of Prue._

Prue: …demons, uh, more specifically Shax who is the Source's assassin.

_Cut to: a view of Dr. Griffiths. He looks at Prue as if she's crazy and then laughs._

Dr. Griffiths: Hold on, I get it. This is a practical joke right? You've got a hidden camera here. My second wife put you up to this?

_Cut to: a view of Prue shaking her head._

Dr. Griffiths: (voice over) It's just like her.

_Cut to: a view of Dr. Griffiths as he looks around for cameras in the ceiling._

_Cut to: a view of Prue._

Prue: Ok, Dr. Griffiths listen to me this is anything but…

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She gasps as a shiver goes down her spine._

_Cut to: a view of Prue._

Prue: What?

Piper: Uh…I don't know. I just felt a chill.

Prue: Ok, Phoebe?

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she looks around. She looks terrified._

Prue: (voice over) Phoebe, are you there?

_Cut to: a view of a violent tornado blowing into the house._

_Cut to: a view of Prue and Piper as they turn to face it._

Prue: (voice over) Phoebe, where are you?

_Cut to: a view of Prue and Piper as they are knocked to the ground by the force of the wind._

_Cut to: a view of Dr. Griffiths. He backs away, horrified to see the wind slow until it becomes the demon Shax._

_Cut to: a view of Prue who looks up to see Dr. Griffiths frozen in terror as Shax prepares to attack._

Dr. Griffiths: Dear God.

Prue: (voice over) No!

_Cut to: a view of Prue. She gets her to feet and pushes the Doctor out of the way before being hit by a blast from Shax that knocks her through a wall._

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She looks up to see Prue lying on the ground unconscious, and rushes to her feet. _

Piper: Oh my God…

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she runs into Shax's line of fire and is also hit by his blast. She is thrown into the wall as well and falls unconscious beside Prue._

_Cut to: a view of Prue and Piper on the ground. Blood pools underneath Prue's head and Piper is bleeding from her nose and mouth. _

_Cut to: a view of Shax. He turns his attention to Dr. Griffiths. _

**BLACKOUT**

**END OF ACT 2 **

**ACT 3**

_Fade in: to a view of the sisters as they lay bleeding on the ground._

_Cut to: a view of Dr. Griffiths as he backs away from the menacing Shax._

Dr. Griffiths: What are you?

Shax: The end.

_Sound over: footprints descending the stairs_

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe who holds a piece of paper in her hands._

Phoebe: Evil wind that blows, that which forms below. No longer may you dwell, death takes you with this spell.

_Cut to: a view of Shax as he tries to blast Dr. Griffiths. He is unable to use his power, however, and retreats wounded from the manor._

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe as she quickly descends the stairs and rushes to her sisters._

Phoebe: Oh God, Paige! Wait…no…Leo? Leo!

_Cut to: a view of Leo as he orbs in beside the kneeling Phoebe. _

Phoebe: Hurry it's bad.

_Cut to: a view of Leo as he bends down and places a healing hand over both girls._

Phoebe: Come on. She can't die yet.

Leo: Excuse me?

Phoebe: Nothing.

_Cut to: a view of relief of Leo and Phoebe's faces when the girls begin to wake up. _

Piper/Prue: Ah, what happened?

Leo: You guys almost died, that's what happened.

Piper/Prue: So wrong…this is so…wrong.

Prue: Where's Shax?

Phoebe: I tried the spell but it didn't work. He turned into the wind.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe as she gets her feet._

_Cut to: a view of Prue. Piper/Prue stares at her disbelievingly._

Prue: Maybe the spell needs more than one witch to have its full impact. Why are you looking at me like that?

_Cut to: a view of Piper/Prue as she quickly looks away._

Piper/Prue: No reason.

Prue: Oh, ok, come on.

Piper: Come on. Come on where?

_Cut to: a view of Prue as she pulls Piper/Prue to her feet. Leo stands with them. _

Prue: …to go find him so we can finish him off while he's still hurt. Look, you just stay here with Griffiths all right, if Shax comes back say the spell to fend him off…all right.

Phoebe: Actually, Prue…

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe who steps in the way as Prue tries to get by._

Phoebe: I was wondering if I could talk to you just for a sec.

Piper/Prue: Phoebe…

Prue: It can wait Pheebs. We need to get Shax now all right.

Phoebe: No, you need to talk to me first.

Piper/Prue: Actually Phoebe, the one you want to talk to is me.

Phoebe: Piper, I…

Piper/Prue: Yeah, there's a…page…of our history that I'd like to talk to you about. You know, I've been gone for so long…seems like, oh I don't know…six years or so…I don't know her at all.

Phoebe: Oh…oh my God! Uh, yeah, just excuse us for two seconds Prue. I'll bring her right back.

Prue: Piper! Phoebe!

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe as she pulls Piper into the kitchen._

Phoebe: Prue? Is that you?

Piper/Prue: Yes! I cannot believe this. Why am I still in Piper and why are we in the past?

Phoebe: The spell.

Piper/Prue: Obviously it was the spell Phoebe all right. Fix this.

Phoebe: Prue, you know how this works. The spell brought us here for a reason. I don't like reliving this day either but we can't leave until the spell has played out. You don't know what you're in for, your memory was erased when time rewound…

Piper/Prue: Time was rewound?

Phoebe: …but I was allowed to keep my memory and trust me if I could get out if this, I would in a second.

_Cut to: a view of Piper/Prue. She leans against the kitchen counter._

Piper/Prue: I can't do this all right. I can't walk around in Piper's body all day, looking at myself…and waiting for me to die.

Phoebe: I am so sorry Prue. This is going to be terribly difficult for you…but you have to. We can't change the past.

Piper/Prue: How am I supposed to get through this day? I have no memory of what's supposed to be happening right now.

Phoebe: Let, Prue…I mean, you lead...you.

Piper/Prue: Right.

_Cut to: a view of Piper/Prue and Phoebe as they start to leave the kitchen._

_Cut to: a view of Piper/Prue as she stops in her tracks._

Piper/Prue: Wait a second, if you're in your body that must mean Paige is in hers.

Phoebe: Right. So?

Piper/Prue: So, if I'm in Piper's body…then where the hell is Piper?

_Cut to: a view of Piper/Prue leaving the kitchen as Phoebe stands considering this._

_Cut to: a view of Paige sleeping._

_Sound over: an alarm clock buzzing_

_Cut to: a view of Paige jolting upright._

_Pan: out to see that Paige is bed in her old loft. _

Paige: What the…? This can't be…am I in the past?

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she hits the snooze button on her alarm clock, shutting it off._

_Sound over: a cell phone ringing. Paige answers it._

Paige: Hello? Yes this is P…who is this? Oh my God…Piper? Where are you? Ok…ok, I'll come get you.

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she jumps out of bed to get dressed. She then tries to orb out._

Paige: Ugh…

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she takes out her cell phone and dials._

Paige: Yeah, Piper. You're going to have to give me your address. I can't orb. Yeah, well apparently that was a one-time save my life kind of deal. Just give me the address ok.

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she takes down the address on a slip of paper._

Paige: All right. I'm on my way.

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she hangs up the phone._

_Cut to: a view of the front door opening._ _Paige looks up to see Shane walking through the door. He holds to hot cups of coffee._

Paige: Definitely the past…Shane? What are you doing here?

Shane: You told me to come over at 7 for breakfast. I'm a little early.

_Cut to: a view of Shane as he approaches Paige and kisses her cheek._

Shane: You look surprised. Did you forget about breakfast?

Paige: Yes, and I'm really sorry but I kind of have to…

Shane: How was the club last night?

Paige: I'm sorry?

_Cut to: a view of Shane as he takes a seat on Paige's bed._

Shane: The club you went to last night…P4 or something?

Paige: P3…

Shane: Yeah, P3. You've been there a couple of times now. I'm guessing that means you like it.

Paige: Yeah.

Shane: Well, maybe next time you'll take me.

Paige: I do take you.

Shane: What?

Paige: I mean, I will…I will…take you there. Not today though ok.

Shane: Ok. So what's for breakfast?

Paige: You know what, I can't do breakfast today either. It's just…something has come up, and I have to go.

Shane:…um, ok.

Paige: Yeah, so, I'm really sorry but I have to go…

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she inches toward the door._

Paige: Bye.

_Cut to: a view of Shane. He watches as Paige darts out of the door leaving him alone in her apartment._

_Cut to: a view of a small white house. _

_Cut to: a view of a girl as she stands in her bedroom. She moves from beside a tall, white, and mirrored dresser to a bed, which has a white canopy draped on top._

_Sound over: a female voice calling "Billie, you'll be late for school!"_

_Cut to: a view of Billie/Piper._

Billie: This is my worst nightmare.

_Cut to: a view of Billie/Piper. She grabs the backpack hanging on the back of the bedroom door and leaves the room._

_Cut to: a view of Billie/Piper. She stands with Billie's mom on the sidewalk as they wait for the bus. When the school bus pulls into view Billie's mother gives her a hug and kiss on the cheek._

Mom: Have a super day!

_Cut to: a view of Billie/Piper offering a tight smile as she boards and takes a seat on the bus. _

_Cut to: a view of Billie/Piper waving back at her mother through the window. Billie/Piper hits her head against the window and despairingly calls for her sister._

Billie/Piper: Paige.

_Cut to: a view of Prue and Piper/Prue as they come running around a corner down a concrete driveway._

Prue: All right, he's got to be out here somewhere. He wouldn't leave without getting what he came for.

_Cut to: a view of the tornado appearing behind Prue and Piper/Prue. Prue and Piper/Prue turn to see Shax in front of them. Shax tries to blast them but Prue deflects his power back to him. Piper/Prue is frozen in terror._

Prue: Piper…do something. Piper, he's going to kill us!

_Cut to: a view of Piper/Prue as she attempts to blow up the demon. Shax staggers and then disappears in a cloud of smoke._

Prue: You hesitated. What was that?

Piper/Prue: It doesn't matter. Let's go. We're lucky nobody saw us.

Prue: All right. Let's just get back to Phoebe, come on.

_Cut to: a view of a cameraman and news anchor Elana Dominguez. They have seen and taped Prue and Piper/Prue's demon battle._

Elana: Back to me, back to me…back to me.

_Cut to: a view of Elana as the camera settles back on her. She turns to the lens and places her microphone to her mouth._

Elana: Ok, uh, I'm not exactly sure what just happened, but whatever it was you saw it here…live.

**BLACKOUT**

**END OF ACT 3**

**ACT 4**

_Cut to: a view of a high school building._

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she paces on the sidewalk. She turns to see Billie/Piper running towards her._

Billie/Piper: Oh thank God, Paige.

Paige: Piper?

Billie/Piper: Yeah.

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She covers her mouth to stifle a laugh._

Paige: You… are so adorable right now.

Billie/Piper: Paige, this isn't funny! It's a problem.

Paige: Oh, I'm sorry. You should probably get back to Algebra class.

Billie/Piper: Stop laughing at me. I have had horny little school boys trying to kiss me, girls talking to me about what we're going to wear to the prom that's going to be "like so totally cool," I got detention for not turning in my homework in homeroom, I have a pimple on my cheek the size of an ear and don't think those little punks in there let me forget it, and I have bangs for crying out loud.

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She looses it and bursts into a hysterical fit of laughter. _

Billie/Piper: I hate you.

_Cut to: a view of Billie/Piper as she moves to where Paige has parked her green Bug. Paige follows behind._

Paige: Oh Piper come on. It's not that bad.

Billie/Piper: Yes, Paige. It really is because I also don't have my powers. We're in the past and I don't have my powers!

Paige: Ok, not so funny anymore. Well, it's 2001, so Billie is what… fifteen, sixteen now? She didn't get them until later. If it makes you feel any better I don't have mine either.

Billie/Piper: The fact that we're defenseless is supposed to make me feel better how?

Paige: Piper, I'm sure nothing is going to be attacking us here in Billie's perfect suburbia. Who would have thought she grew up here huh?

Billie/Piper: We've got to get out of here before a teacher sees me.

Paige: We're supposed to follow the events of the day Piper. We can't change the past.

Billie/Piper: Paige, I am in Billie's body. Things have already changed significantly. I think her cutting one day of classes won't throw the world into a chaotic frenzy. Besides, if you think I'm going back in there so Ashley and Rachael can tell me how totally awesome Brad says I am, you've got another thing coming.

_Cut to: a view of Paige and Billie/Piper as they head towards the car._

_Cut to: an outside view of the manor._

_Cut to: a view Piper/Prue as she talks with Prue and Leo._

Leo: How'd it go?

Piper/Prue: We dodged another bullet…for now.

Prue: Yeah, with him maybe.

Leo: What do you mean?

Prue: I don't know, I mean, something still bothers me about the way we vanquished Shax…like I'm not so sure we really did.

Piper/Prue: I'm sure we didn't.

Prue: Right, if our individual powers were enough there wouldn't have been a spell in the Book.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe as she enters._

Leo: Well, except the Book was written by witches with less powers then you guys have. They needed the spells.

Piper/Prue: I'm telling you. He's still out there.

Phoebe: Piper…

Prue: Leo, would you just check to make sure please…with the Elders?

Leo: No problem.

_Cut to: a view of Leo. He glances at Piper/Prue shortly before orbing out of the manor._

Phoebe: Well, since that's being taken care of. I'm hoping you won't need me around here for a while.

Piper/Prue: I'm sorry?

Phoebe: I want to try a new potion on …Cole.

Piper/Prue: Phoebe!

Phoebe: I have to Piper…following the day remember?

Prue: What?

Phoebe: Nothing. The potion… will reverse the spell that took him away from me.

Prue: Phoebe, I think you're setting yourself up to get hurt again.

Phoebe: You have no idea, but I can't just turn my back. I have to try.

Piper/Prue: What do we have to do?

Phoebe: You use the magic-to-magic spell to send me down there. I reworded it to make it work.

Piper/Prue: Phoebe, that's awfully dangerous. We won't be able to contact you when things go wrong.

Phoebe: Piper…

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. She goes to Piper/Prue and takes her hands. She speaks so only they can hear._

Phoebe: You can do this Prue. I love you, but I can't be here for this. Do you think I want to be in the underworld with my hell-sent ex? We have to follow the day.

Piper/Prue: Ok.

Prue: (voice over) You're banking a lot on that potion Pheebs.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe as she turns to face Prue. _

Phoebe: I know.

_Cut to: a view of Paige and Billie/Piper as they ride in Paige's car._

Billie/Piper: Where are we going?

Paige: I don't know actually. I was kind of instinctually heading for the manor.

Billie/Piper: We can't go there, Paige. We can't change the past that much.

Paige: Why are we in the past anyway?

Billie/Piper: I have no idea. The part of the spell about "bringing together the old and new" or whatever must have confused things; so now we're in our past selves…except me.

Paige: Does that mean that Prue is in your body still too?

Billie/Piper: It has to.

Paige: So what do we do?

Billie/Piper: I don't know…lay low for a while. Maybe go back to your loft?

Paige: No, Shane is there and I do not want to see him. It's weird, you know, being married to Henry in the future and having a boyfriend in the past. I'm happily avoiding that situation.

_Cut to: a view of Billie/Piper as she somberly turns toward the window._

Billie/Piper: Do you know what today is?

Paige: Yeah, it's Thursday the seventee…

Billie/Piper: No, Paige. That's not what I meant…it's the day Prue died.

Paige: Oh…wait so what does that mean?

Billie/Piper: It means the spell screwed us, and we're stuck here until it plays out. It means that we have to wait around …for Prue to die, and Prue has to watch it happen.

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She runs her hand through her hair and continues the drive in silence._

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe and Cole. They stand facing each other in the underworld. _

Cole: Phoebe…

Phoebe: Don't Cole. Just wait…

Cole: You come down here and cure me to then avoid me. I don't get it.  
Phoebe: You never do.

Cole: I'm sorry…

Phoebe: Nothing Cole. Just please do what I ask and wait.

Cole: Ok, are you going to tell me what we're waiting for?

_Cut to: a view of Leo as he orbs into the underworld._ _Phoebe and Cole turn to face him._

Phoebe: Leo.

Cole: Are you out of your mind? What…what are you doing?

Leo: Trying to save my family, Prue and Piper have been exposed Phoebe. The whole world knows you're witches.

Phoebe: I know.

Leo: You know?

Phoebe: I mean I know…how to fix it: Tempus.

Leo: I was just coming to tell you that. How did you know?

Phoebe: It doesn't matter. What does matter is that he can fix this.

Cole: You've got to be kidding. There's no way.

Phoebe: It's the only way. You don't have the power to summon him on your own though…so you'll have to…ask the Source.

Cole: Wait, you want me to ask the Source to help witches?

Leo: It doesn't just help witches. The demonic world has been exposed too, Cole, why do you think he's here? Resetting time solves everybody's problem. Make it your idea; pitch it like you're doing it to save him not them…whether that's why you're doing it or not.

Cole: This is suicide.

_Cut to: a view of Billie/Piper and Paige. The two sit on top of a hill looking up at the Golden Gate Bridge. _

Billie/Piper: This is where I came when Leo left to become an Elder. Do you remember?

Paige: Oh yeah. You were trying to destroy the world Piper. That's not something you forget.

Billie/Piper: I wasn't trying to destroy it Paige, I just wanted it to feel my pain. There's a difference.

Paige: You're right.

Billie/Piper: I wish so badly that I could be in your shoes right now Paige.

Paige: What do you mean?

Billie/Piper: The first time Prue died I almost died with her, and now…knowing that she's going to die again in just a few hours, and there's nothing I can do to stop it, is killing me again.

Paige: You know I did feel the loss Piper. Even though I never knew her, I felt something missing in me too.

Billie/Piper: I know you did.

Paige: Piper? I thought you told me Prue died in the morning.

Billie/Piper: She did.

Paige: Well, it's late afternoon now. Shouldn't she already be…

Billie/Piper: I told you the story the way Leo told it to me. We went through the day with the exposure and the media circus, and I was shot. Time rewound just before the initial attack, and that's when…

Paige: So why can't we go now? Time is just going to rewind itself anyway.

Billie/Piper: Exactly. We still wouldn't be able to save her. You'd end up back in your apartment and I'd be in Billie's white hell.

Paige: This sucks.

Billie/Piper: It really does.

_Cut to: a view of Cole as he kneels in front of the Source. The Source holds a sword to Cole's neck._

Source: I know of your struggles, Balthazar, of your witch. I know that's why you've come to me. I know everything about you. Tempus will do as you suggest…if your witch crosses over, if your witch joins us.

Cole: She'd never do that.

Source: Not even to save one of her sister's lives?

Cole: Has one of them been killed?

Source: Wait…

_Cut to: a view of the media chaos that is the Halliwell's front yard. _

_Cut to: a view of Prue and Piper/Prue as they place a table in front of the Conservatory doors._

Prue: You've been really quiet.

Piper/Prue: What do you want me to say?

Prue: I don't know, Piper, all right. You're usually freaking out enough for the both of us is all and now you've barely said two words to me.

_Cut to: a view of Prue as she leaves the room to retrieve the Book. Piper/Prue follows as she heads in to the sitting room. _

Piper/Prue: I told you that you shouldn't have thrown that woman out of the house the way you did…the witch lady.

Prue: She was trespassing Piper all right. I did what I had to do to protect us.

Piper/Prue: I don't know. She said she was a witch Prue all right. She probably could have helped us: done a little protection spell Marcy-style.

Prue: Yeah, how can you be joking about this Piper?

Piper/Prue: I…I'm not. Oh no, I remember…

Prue: Remember what?

Piper/Prue: …what happens next. I don't want to… I'm scared.

Prue: Yeah, you should be Piper. I am ok. Our lives, Piper, everything we've worked for could be completely destroyed with one stupid mistake. Our entire future, our entire destiny, could be wiped out just like that.

_Cut to: a view of Prue snapping her fingers as a gunshot simultaneously rips through the air._

_Cut to: a view of Piper/Prue as she gasps and jumps violently. _

Prue: What was that?

_Cut to: a view of Piper/Prue. She looks down to see that she has been shot in the abdomen. Her stomach and hands are covered in her own blood._

**BLACKOUT **

**END OF ACT 4**

**END OF EPISODE**

**Some material of this episode was taken from "All Hell Breaks Loose" and in no way belongs to me**


End file.
